Make you feel my love
by Mariapucasara
Summary: algo pequeño... inspirado en esta cancion tan hermosa escrita por Bob Dylan  espero que les agrade


Chicas después de mucho sin escribir… creo que ahora me he inspirado un poco, espero que sea de su agrado… es corto pero con mucho cariño para mi serie favorita en todo el mundo mi BONES

Como ya saben… estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de FOX, Kathy Reichs y de Hart H.

Espero que les agrade

Make you feel my love

Brennan miraba atreves de las ventanas, no podía creer lo que ahora el acontecía en el vida, aquello que jamás pensó ocurrió… un bebe se decía, un bebe… su rostro se iluminaba al recordar que aquel bebe era fruto del amor, ¿amor?, nunca imagino que aquella seria la noche mas importante de su vida por que definiría el camino que ella y el tomarían de ahora en adelante… un camino juntos, o aun mejor un vida juntos, ¿una vida juntos?... si que le aterraba pensar en todo eso, toda una vida de soledad donde su única compañía era ella misma y el trabajo; le temía al hecho de pensar que no funcionaria que nuevamente estaría sola, temía al saber que ella no era una jugadora y que nunca podría serlo, temía a que el se aburriera de ella y la abandonara, temía a que ella misma se aburriera de el y lo abandonara, temía a que su hijo fuera la causa por la que el quisiera estar con ella solo por hacer lo correcto, temía a que todo se desmoronara a su alrededor, temía a las criticas, temía a que el FBI los separara, temía al no saber si hacia lo correcto, temía al pensar que el no la amase, temía al saber que ella si el amaba…

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por detrás, sabia que era el- _Te veo pensativa- _dijo besando su mejilla tiernamente- _sabes que aquí estoy para ti- _ella suspiro mientras algunas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas- _¿quiero que me contestes con sinceridad?- _Dijo mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos- _claro que si- _seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas- _Aquella noche… me… amaste o solo fue el momento en que nos encontrábamos- _el sonrió y beso su frente- _Temperance te conozco desde siete años y desde el primer momento en el que cruce aquella puerta para conocerte no he dejado de pensar en ti y ¿sabes por que?- _coloco sus grandes manos sobre su rostro- _¿por que?-_ dijo sollozando- _Por que te amo como nadie lo ha hecho, por que tu eres la mujer que siempre supe que seria para mi… por que como tu no hay nadie- _ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa- _Tengo miedo ¿sabes?_

_-Si lo se… ¿que es te asusta tanto?_

_-Tengo miedo a que esto no funcione…- _dijo acurrucándose en su pecho- _Se que aun no te has hecho a la idea de lo nuestro, pero sabes bien que yo no te haría daño, lo se desde que te conocí y sin temor a equivocarme se que desde siempre has de pertenecer a mi corazón y a mi mente- _dijo apretando su mano que ahora temblaba un poco- _y si te aburrieras de mi… no soportaría estar sola de nuevo- _levanto su barbilla para que ambos se miraran fijamente a los ojos- _te juro por mi vida que eso nunca ocurrirá… recuerdas que hace años te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola ni que te traicionaría… lo ves he cumplido con mi palabra… y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me alcance la vida- _sonrió dulcemente… pero aun se disipaba aquel miedo- _Nuestro hijo… no es causa para que estés con migo si no lo deseas… sabes que dolerá, pero lo entenderé- _el lanzo un suspiro al aire- _Sabes bien que te amo tanto… y aunque no estuvieras embarazada nunca en la vida me podría separar de ti, sabes bien que estaría ambiento, que me arrastraría por la calle, que secaría tus lagrimas, que te abrazaría durante un millón de años si así lo desearas, que vencería tormentas furiosas, que estaría siempre pendiente de ti… sabes que podría hacerte tan feliz como quieras, podría hacer tus sueños realidad, iría hasta el fin del la tierra y hasta del universo… no hay nada que no haría para hacerte sentir mi amor… y se que no has conocido a nadie como yo, pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante no habrá nada ni nadie que me separa de ti, aun que sabemos bien que las cosas no serán fáciles se que estarás a mi lado para hacer que esto que ahora tenemos funcione, por nosotros y por nuestro hijo- _dijo besándola dulcemente- _Pero ahora quiero sabes si tu me amas… y si estas dispuesta a arriesgar lo ultimo que queda de tu inmunidad para que funcione- _ella sonrió- _Sabes que lo ultimo de mi inmunidad lo arriesgue aquella noche y lo hice por que estaba segura que ya no quería vivir lamentándome por mi errores… por que ahora ya no soy mas una científica ahora soy jugadora como tu, y aun que durante años me negué rotundamente a darme una oportunidad, se que eres el hombre indicado… ya es tiempo para que mi racionalidad se de un descanso y mi lóbulo… - _fue interrumpida por unos labios- _Se que me amas… no hace falta mas- _Ambos sonrieron- _después de todo creo que estaré a tu lado durante 30, 40 o 50 años- _dijo ella acariciando su vientre ligeramente abultado- _De eso que no te quede duda… ni tu ni mi princesa_

_- o niño…_

_- vale campeón… se podrán deshacer de este hombre que tanto los ama y que daría todo para que puedan sentir su amor…- _Se fundieron en un hermoso beso. Sabiendo que de ahora en adelante todo cambiaria... cambiaria haciendoles mas felices de lo que ahora eran y que este nuevo bebe seria lo que les uniria para toda la vida por 30, 40 o 50 años


End file.
